


Maggie Mae's

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re out with your friend trying to get over an ex (by getting laid) when a couple from across the bar catches your eye…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie Mae's

Your eyes slide across the rooftop bar, landing again on the couple across the ‘room’. They’ve been stealing glances at you all night, as you’ve been with them, and even your friends have noticed.

“Just go over there, Y/N. See what’s up.” Aubry leans over the table and almost shouts at you over the music. You take a sip of your drink, looking back over at them.

“Should I?”

“YES! Didn’t you come here tonight to get laid? To get over that jerk Simon? This could be your chance to get doubly laid.” You take another drink, walking the fine line between being sober enough to make decisions, but drunk enough to make decisions you normally wouldn’t when completely sober.

“Alright, fine. I’m going over. How do I look?”

“You look like I’m going home to an empty apartment tonight.” Aubry appraises you. You smile at her before you drain your drink, grab your clutch, and make your way across the rooftop swinging your hips, a smile on your face.

\-----

“Look! She’s coming over!” Lindsay hits Michael’s shoulder.

“It’s about time,” Michael says, taking a drink from his beer.

You reach their table with butterflies in your stomach. You wish you had a drink with you. You feel silly with just your purse and nothing to do with your hands. Maybe this isn’t a good idea, but oh man, they are both good looking. The woman has a smile on her face and the man—he has a little smoulder look going on. You can feel his dark gaze on you.

“Hi.” Oh yes, perfect opening line. You mentally kick yourself.

“Hi!” The woman says, her smile growing bigger. The man looks between the two of you and sighs.

“You two are such nerds. Hi, I’m Michael. This is Lindsay.”

“Right! I’m Y/N.” Michael looks over at Lindsay.

“God, you are so lucky we work together or we never would have hooked up. You suck at flirting.”

“Hey! She came over, didn’t she?”

“We both know it was because of my dashing good looks.” He smiles over at you. “Now I’m going to go get more drinks because I think that would be helpful.” He gets up and takes drink orders from you and Lindsay before walking over to the bar.

“I guess we both are kinda new to this, huh?” Lindsay looks over at you.

“Picking up chicks in bars? Just a little.” You both laugh. Goodness, her laugh was fantastic. It makes you smile.

“So, are you from around here?” Lindsay asks, draining what’s left of her drink.

“No, actually, I’m just visiting friends. You guys?” She nods.

“We live here, have for a while.” You can tell she doesn’t want to tell you too much about herself—those looking for one night stands really don’t—so you don’t push, but you do notice the rock on her finger.

“So, you two…” You point at her ring. She looks down at her hand and blushes.

“Yeah.” Michael comes back over with the drinks. You take yours and have a sip.

“So, what? You guys getting the pre-wedding jollies out of the way?” You smile over at them and they look at each other.

“Pretty much. You up to helping us?” Michael looks over at you.

“Honey, I wouldn’t be over here if I wasn’t.” He smiles, a dimple in his cheek popping out. Lindsay looks from him to you.

“We just have a couple questions…” You hold up your hand.

“Let me see if I can answer them before you ask. My last sexual encounter was a month ago. I’ve been tested since, passed said tests, and haven’t been with anyone since then. Tonight is supposed to be my dive back into the social scene. I’m on the pill, but still insist on condoms if me and him. But you guys gotta figure out rules and stuff.” You take a drink. “There’s just one hitch: I’m staying with my friend. So if you guys don’t wanna do this at your place, we’ll have to get a room.”

“That—that pretty much answers everything. But, um, have you done this before?”

“Threesomes or women? Either way, yeah, I’ve done this before. Wait, don’t tell me, you guys haven’t?” They shake their heads. “Well, don’t worry. You’re in good hands.” You guys chit chat for a little while as you finish your drinks, deciding to just head to their place for the night instead of wasting money on a room. Considering it was a Saturday night and last minute, it would either be expensive or you would end up in a dump. The boundaries made are basically no penetrative sex with Michael—which you figure anyway. Most committed couples were like that. As you head out, Lindsay stops in the bathroom before you hail a taxi back to their place. You wait outside with Michael.

“So, was this your idea or hers?” You nudge him with your elbow and look over at him. He scratches the back of his neck and looks over at you.

“Pretty much hers, but you know, I’m a guy. Who wouldn’t say no?” He laughs. Lindsay comes back out, and you guys hail a taxi back to their place with Lindsay sitting between you and Michael for the twenty-minute ride. You can tell she’s a little nervous. Michael is slowly stroking her leg and she has her head on his shoulder, but she’s holding onto your hand. You spend the car ride brushing her knuckles with your thumb, which seems to calm her down.

At the apartments, you follow them up the stairs and inside. They stand in the middle of the living room, looking a little unsure of themselves. You sigh and put your purse on the bar, taking out your ipod and starting up some music. Then, you walk over to them, grab onto their hands, and move over to the couch, pushing Michael down onto it.

“Stay.” You point at him. He leans back with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face. You turn back to Lindsay and lean in close to her. “Just tell me if you need me to stop, if you’re uncomfortable, anything like that okay?” She nods and licks her lips.

You smile at her and move around behind her, so that you’re both facing Michael. You sweep her hair to the side and start kissing her neck as your hands go up to the zipper on her dress, slowly pulling it down with your fingers brushing against her bare back as you go. You feel her shiver as you push the dress off her shoulders and it falls to the ground. You run your hands up her sides, around her front, and move your hands under her bra to cup her breasts and give her already hard nipples a pinch. She sucks in a breath and you can hear Michael start to breathe a little harder. You slip your hands out and turn her around to face you. Your hands go around back to unhook her bra while your mouth goes down to capture one of her taut pink little buds between your teeth and you flick it with your tongue. You do this a couple times on one—all with her hands in your hair, one of yours on her other breast, and the other caressing her back and ass. You switch nipples after a minute and your hands move to her panties, slipping under the band and pushing them down.

You follow your hands, letting her nipple pop free from your mouth as you trail kisses down her stomach, lower. You gently lift her feet up one at a time to get her panties off completely before putting them back down slightly apart to better reach your destination. Your hands come up her legs, moving inwards, and you graze your knuckles over her patch of curls causing her to softly gasp and lean her head back, eyes closed. You move your head down under her, using your fingers to spread her lips so that you can get to where you need to go. She moans as your tongue hits that little bundle of nerves. You hear Michael moan as well and you smile as you move your tongue slowly in lazy little circles. Her hands dig into your hair as she continues to moan, pulling you closer to her. You move your free hand up to her, slowly moving around in her slickness, probing, finding her entrance and slipping inside easily. She was so hot and ready, and you were getting a crick in your neck.

You move your mouth off her, but stroke her a couple times with your finger. You can feel her start to tense up and her breathing gets rougher. You add another finger inside her, moving your thumb to where your mouth was. You move them faster and faster and her body shudders. Her hands move down to your shoulders until she’s holding on, short nails digging in, bent over, mouth open in silent orgasm as her body shakes. You slide your fingers out and stick them in your mouth, cleaning them, tasting her. You stand slowly, holding her up, and kiss her. Her hands come up to your face as she kisses you back. Your tongues entangle as she tastes herself on you. You feel her hands move to the back of your dress and unzip you. She pulls the sleeves forward and the dress drops to the floor. Her mouth moves to your neck as her hands move back up to your bra, unhooking it and dropping it to join your dress at your feet. She comes up, kissing your mouth more urgently. She grabs your hands, then turns and pulls you to the couch where Michael is still sitting. You can see the bulge in his pants. He’s straining, in more ways than one, and you can see the pure lust on his face as he watches the both of you.

Lindsay walks over to him, holding her hand out for him. He grabs and she pulls him up, then turns to you and gently pushes you down to take Michael’s spot. You watch as they kiss, Lindsay’s hands unbuttoning his shirt as he strokes her back. The shirt comes off and then the belt. The both of them groan as Lindsay brushes her hand across him. God, that got you hot. You move your hands over your body as you watch them, paying close attention to your nipples before slipping your hands under the waistband of your panties, touching yourself. You are soaking, your panties damp. You watch as Lindsay pushes Michael’s pants down and pulls him out of his boxers, stroking him. He’s impressive. They continue to kiss and murmur to each other as she strokes him and as you stroke yourself. With a smile and a quick kiss between them, Lindsay turns back to you, smile still on her face. Your hand stops and you smile back at them. She points to the end of the couch while moving over to you and you move over until your back is against the arm of the couch. Michael disappears to the back as she maneuvers you so she’s sitting between your legs, leaning over, and kissing you. Her hands move all over you before stopping at your hips to pull on your panties. You move your hands down next to hers, raising your hips so you both can slip your panties off.

She leans back and pulls as Michael comes out from the back, completely naked, holding a foil packet in his hands. Your panties are tossed across the room and Lindsay moves down onto her hands and knees on the couch, her face diving into you and ass up in the air. One hand holds her hair out of the way, her other hand moves fingers into you—as you did with her, and her tongue moves over you in broad strokes. You gasp and close your eyes, leaning your head back against the arm of the couch. One hand comes up next to your head, grabbing onto the couch as she really gets into it while your other hand clutches at the couch cushion at your side. You look up and watch as Michael slips the condom on himself and moves behind Lindsay. You make eye contact with each other as he pushes inside her, grabbing onto her hips and thrusting in. She moans, her mouth still on you, and you feel it. You feel the vibration of that moan and it adds a new sensation to what she is doing. Your hand moves from the couch cushion to her hair and pushes her into you. Her fingers move in rhythm with Michael, her tongue picking up speed as he does. Her moaning intensifies and her strokes falter, but you are there. You are about to be knocked over the edge. As it builds, your heart beats faster before your body tenses as your orgasm practically explodes out of you. You and Lindsay yell out at the same time, bodies trembling, covered in sweat. Lindsay moves her head up, laying it on your stomach as Michael pumps a couple more times until he finally slams himself into her, coming with a shout of his own. He falls onto her back, and the three of you lay there for a minute.

He sits himself up, pulling Lindsay with him, and kisses her before getting up off the couch and walking to the back slowly. Lindsay gets up off the couch and holds her hand out for you. You grab onto it and you both follow Michael to the bedroom where you all collapse into the bed, Lindsay between the two of you.


End file.
